gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Heather
|gender = Female |age = 11 |eye color = Brown |hair color = Brown |blood type = A |status = Alive |height = 140cm |rank =D/5 |manga = Chapter 27 |anime = Episode 11 |seiyu = Satomi Akesaka |english va = Alison Viktorin |relatives = Abby (sister)}}Heather (ヘザー, Hezā?) is a young Twilight who seeked revenge on Erica for killing her younger sister. She is currently friends with Yang and Delico. Appearance Heather has hair in two pigtails and bangs brushed to the right side of her face. She has scars running up her left leg and two toes missing on her left foot. She usually wears a white cap, white jacket, Twilight tags and black dress with no shoes. Her black dress exposes her collarbones. Personality She is hotheaded and does not like relying on other people for help, specially normals. She is very emotional when talking about her younger sister as she believes she failed protecting her. Background She had a little sister named Abby who was 6 years old. Abby was killed on the night of the "Bastard" massacre in volume 4, by Erica. Plot Destroyers Arc Heather accepts and shows them the way to where Erica might be located. She shows Yang and Delico a shortcut to 9th street through an alley up a set of stairs. Delico starts ascending and when he turns around to look at Heather to compliment her about her work, Heather gets a flashback of Erica and her legs collapse. Yang offers his help but she rudely refuses saying " I don't need help from a normal...". Still Yang carries her on his arms without her permission. Heather gets incredibly pissed off about this and thrashes around on his arms. Yang shows concern about her weight and questions her eating habits and again she snaps "Sh-Shut up it's none of your business!". When she finally calms down the two boys try to convince her that spending time with a normal is not that bad, and that the city may be more comfortable that way. Heather is shown thinking about the subject but Yang ruins the moment by pointing out her lack of underwear. The moment they arrive at their destiny Erica and Mikhail pass through running through the rooftops. }} Erica Arc Heather eventually falls asleep. Yang and Delico left her behind for fear of her being hurt. The latter covers her up with his own coat and leave. In the middle of the night she wakes up and at the sight of Delico's coat, she tries to convince herself that the guys were traitors, and that they never cared about her, and only wanted her to show them the way. She remembers an event earlier that day, where they insist on buying her shoes because they are worried of her well being on the winter. She also remember Delico's kind words about her being their friend. She found herself filled with anger and throws her new shoes to a pile of garbage and wishes the boys' death. She then found a picture of Delico, Yang, and Erica when kids and she is reminded of Abby. Heather falls to the ground crying because of her beloved sister's memory and grips at the coat. Later that night, Heather stumbles her way to Bastard with a bleeding nose, with the hope she'll find help there for Delico and Yang. She now worries for them and want to avoid them suffering the same fate as Abby. With her last bit of strength she runs to Bastard and bumps into Galahad and tells him the situation. Heather is present at Dr. Theo's Clinic when Yang and Nicolas are treated. When Galahad gives her a pair of blankets, she grabs him by the hand and thanks him though she seems really uncomfortable. When he offers his apologies for not saving Abby, she shakes her head in sign of forgiveness. She then runs away to where Delico is. At the rooftop she covers asleep Delico with the blanket the same way he did with her and then covers herself in another blanket and fall asleep next to him. Yet she is a couple of feet away. }} Abilities Her legs are damaged, so her physique is not very good. She possesses a strong will. Quotes *(About Abby) “...She was six years old. I had to protect her... and yet!” Trivia * She dislikes normals which is presumably because of how normals usually treat Twilights. * Even though Heather acts like a tomboy most of the time, when she chose her shoes, she decided for a pair of girly flats with big flowers on the top. References Category:Twilight Category:Female Category:Characters